Destinos cruzados
by NorwegianPirate
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Robin no hubiese podido ser rescatada por sus nakamas antes de atravesar la puerta de la justicia? Nico Robin es llevada al cuartel general de la marina, Marineford, donde sufrirà múltiples torturas en beneficio del gobierno. Pero sus situación dará un giro cuando sea trasladado un joven prisionero, de características pecas en su rostro, a la celda de delante
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia, espero que os guste. No pongo a los protagonistas como pareja puesto que no sé aún que haré con ellos y mi idea no es hacer una historia con una trama romántica como algo principal. Os dejo con el prólogo (no será lo mismo que la sinopsis de la historia).**

**¡Disfrutad la lectura!**

–_Prólogo–_

Siento un gran vacío en mi pecho junto a una sensación de soledad que inunda mi cuerpo. Me estremezco al oír esa asquerosa risa a mis espaldas. Aprieto mis puños con fuerza mientras mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y empiezan a caer por mi rostro, es lo único que puedo hacer para dejar salir esa vorágine de sentimientos que nublan mis pensamientos. Con un dolor punzante en mi corazón y el sabor a metal salado por la mezcla de mis lágrimas junto con la sangre de mis heridas, me pregunto por el estado de mis nakamas.

Noto una mano que agarra fuertemente mi pelo y me obliga a mirar hacia la persona que tengo delante de mí. Yo cierro los ojos fuertemente pues lo último que quiero ver es su repulsivo rostro con esa cínica sonrisa de superioridad. Me insulta, me patea y me devuelve al suelo como si fuera un trozo de basura, porque eso es lo que era para él y para el mundo… pura escoria.

Aquel hombre, corrompido por todo el poder que había sido dejado en sus manos por los descerebrados altos cargos del gobierno, tenia la capacidad de poder destruir cualquier vida que se opusiera a su voluntad. Al igual que su padre, que arrasó mi tierra natal y eliminó a aquellos a quien más quería con tan solo pulsar un botón.

Lo único que podía desear es que todos mis nakamas, a pesar del dolor, puedan salir sanos y salvos de la isla judicial, porque el mundo está esperando por ellos. Para mí, toda esperanza se esfumó cuando la puerta de la justicia se cerró tras de mí.

Una vez más, me lo han arrebatado todo…

**Prólogo corto pero intenso. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad like, follow, review… para seguir con la historia y, sobre todo, saber si os gusta o no.**

**¡Pronto el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Un saludo, nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia. Siento la tardanza. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

_Una vez más, me lo han arrebatado todo…_

_-Capítulo 1: Soledad-_

Recibí un golpe en mi mejilla derecha que me hizo volver a caer al suelo y golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza. Mi vista se empezó a nublar y mi campo de visión se tornaba oscuro, supongo que por los repetidos golpes que había recibido por parte de Spandam. Intenté incorporarme sin éxito puesto que el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado… estaba cansada y quería que todo aquello acabara de una vez.

–Nico Robin a partir de ahora tu vida será un infierno –dijo con notoria alegría pues él sería mi principal torturador hasta el día en el que se decidiera mi muerte– disfruta de esta maravillosa vista del mar… porque será la última vez que la veas.

Cuando acabó de pronunciar esa asquerosa frase estalló en carcajadas y yo lo único que pude hacer fue apretar los puños de rabia e impotencia. Le lancé una mirada asesina a lo que él respondió con una patada directa al abdomen que me cortó la respiración por unos segundos. A pesar de mi deplorable estado me preocupaba el estado de mis nakamas que tanto hicieron para intentar salvarme. Me preguntaba si habrían podido salir de Enies Lobby sanos y salvos y el solo hecho de imaginarse que los habían capturado y torturado por mi culpa me atormentaba.

El barco de la marina avanzaba rápidamente por el Calm Belt hacia el Cuartel General de la Marina, Marineford. Allí me torturarían hasta conseguir la información que necesitaban sobre las armas ancestrales y el siglo vacío, y cuando no les sirviese más, me ejecutarían delante de todos los presentes en la isla. Entre todo esto, tenia una posibilidad de poder alargar mi vida, quizá no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para enfadar a los altos cargos. Y es que nadie excepto yo es capaz de leer la información de los Poneglyph por lo que me necesitaban para encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

Volví a la realidad cuando oí el sonido del Den-Den Mushi de Spandam. Era una transmisión proveniente de Enies Lobby y se escuchaba del otro lado a un marine exaltado balbuceando palabras que nadie llegaba a entender.

–¡Habla claro, maldito estúpido! –exclamó Spandam. Escuché como el marine tragaba saliva y suspiraba temblorosamente.

–Todos los miembros del CP9 han sido derrotados por los mugiwaras –abrí los ojos desorbitadamente y una lagrima de alegría rodó por mi rostro. Pero aun me quedaba la duda de si habían podido escapar de allí ya que estaban muy heridos de las peleas– y ellos… ¡han escapado!

–¿¡Cómo pude ser eso posible!? Sois unos inútiles –contestó Spandam mientras golpeaba repetidamente la barandilla del barco. Acto seguido me miró con odio y yo le regalé una de mis mejores y más cínicas sonrisas.

Tiró el Den-Den Mushi contra la cubierta y se dirigió hacia mi con una media sonrisa triunfante, lo odiaba, era el ser más depreciable que había conocido. Me cogió del cabello y me hizo mirarle. Con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla ensangrentada para posteriormente volver a golpearme.

–Una pena que hayan gastado energías en vano porque, al final, no han conseguido lo que venían a buscar –me dejó en el suelo bruscamente mientras reía macabramente– al final, yo siempre gano.

Comenzó a reír como un poseso mientras dirigía su cabeza hacia el cielo y agitaba frenéticamente sus manos, como si de un tic nervioso se tratara. Apreté los puños con furia intentando contener las ganas de golpearlo. Lo único que espero es que no hagan la gran estupidez de volver a rescatarme, ya les he causado muchas molestias y lo único que deseo es que mi sacrificio no sea en vano… que sigan navegando, viviendo aventuras y que cumplan sus sueños. Una parte de mi se entristecía porque sabía que no podría volver a verlos, sus sonrisas cada vez que se acercaba una nueva aventura, el alboroto en cada comida, la alegría que se respiraba con ellos. Los echaría de menos y mi única forma de agradecerles y ayudarles a seguir era entregarme. Lo que me pasara ya no me importaba.

–Jefe Spandam, estamos llegando a la puerta de la justicia. Por favor prepárese para hacer la maniobra PPPEI45 –el susodicho miró al marine condecorado con cara de no entender de lo que le estaban hablando– ¿no sabe qué debe hacer?

–Pues claro que no, soy el jefe de una organización secreta que asesina para el gobierno… no tengo por qué saber acerca de esa maniobra –espetó molesto.

–Técnicamente debería saberlo como jefe pues coopera directamente con la Marina –explicó amablemente el marine.

–Pues explícamela y así ya la sabré –el marine suspiró un poco cansado y Spandam lo miró severamente mientras daba fuertes golpes con su pie izquierdo al suelo a modo de que estaba esperando su explicación. El joven miró por encima del hombro de Spandam hacia mi dirección y el se volteó– si es por ella no te preocupes, este lugar será su tumba.

–Tenemos a un preso de nivel 9 en el cuartel general a la espera de su ejecución, así que es posible que en el lapso en el que abrimos la puerta puedan entrar sus compañeros o aliados para rescatarlos –capté lo que llegaron a decir y me quedé un poco sorprendida puesto que el nivel 9 no se le da a un pirata cualquiera.

–¿De quién se trata? –gritó con un tono ansioso.

–Tenemos orden de no revelar su identidad, lo único que le podemos decir es que se trata de uno de los hombres más importantes de la tripulación de Barbablanca –contestó el marine con orgullo.

–¿Barbablanca? Cuesta creer que una organización como la vuestra haya podido capturar a alguien de ese nivel –dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo recargada en la barandilla del barco.

–¡Cállate maldita perra! Qué sabrás… –lo interrumpí.

–Además todas las personas del mundo saben que, si alguien se atreve a dañar a algún tripulante de Newgate, las consecuencias tendrán un precio muy alto –concluí sonriendo. A los marines que estaban cerca de mí, e incluso a Spandam, les entró un escalofrío que los recorrió de arriba abajo.

Spandam me miraba mientras maldecía por lo bajo, sabía cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, pero no que fuera a ser tan doloroso. Desenvainó su espada y me apuntó con ella mientras susurraba algo que no llegaba a entender. De pronto, se convirtió en elefante y me embistió con furia, tuve suerte de no caer al mar. La trompa contenía la hoja afiladísima de la espada y con esta me atravesó el hombro y rasgó aun más mi vestido. Gemí por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo. Ya no se trataba solo de esa herida, sino de los múltiples golpes recibidos y el ataque psicológico constante al que había estado sometida.

–Me encargaré personalmente de obtener toda la información que necesitamos de ti antes de que ejecuten a ese hombre… así podrás hacerle compañía en la plataforma –y otra vez, soltó esa maldita carcajada que tanto me repugnaba. Por instinto me levanté y le escupí en la cara a lo que él respondió con un puñetazo en el rostro que me hizo caer y me dejó inconsciente. Lo único que recordaba antes de que se hiciera la oscuridad era la puerta frente a nosotros, abriéndose y condenándome a la muerte.

**¡Final del capítulo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado! Hacedmelo saber mediante un review o un fav.**

**Quería agradecer a las personas que mostraron su apoyo a esta historia y que les ha hecho seguirla. No sabéis lo feliz que hacéis a una escritora fan de One Piece con tan solo escribir cuatro palabras.**

**Pronto el siguiente capítulo! **


	3. Capítulo 2: No tan desconocido

**Estoy intentando poner al día todos y cada uno de los fic. ¡Hoy es el turno de este! Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y me dejéis algún comentario que me lo haga saber. También quería agradecer de corazón a la persona que me comentó en el anterior capítulo, Susii muchísimas gracias, me alegró muchísimo ver que te parece interesante la trama.**

**¡Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo!**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

–_Me encargaré personalmente de obtener toda la información que necesitamos de ti antes de que ejecuten a ese hombre… así podrás hacerle compañía en la plataforma –y otra vez, soltó esa maldita carcajada que tanto me repugnaba. Por instinto me levanté y le escupí en la cara a lo que él respondió con un puñetazo en el rostro que me hizo caer y me dejó inconsciente. Lo único que recordaba antes de que se hiciera la oscuridad era la puerta frente a nosotros, abriéndose y condenándome a la muerte._

_**-Capítulo 2:No tan desconocido -**_

Cuando desperté de la conmoción de hacía unas horas observé lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor con cautela en busca de cualquier amenaza. Me encontraba en una habitación de tamaño medio con un diminuto ventanuco al final que dejaba pasar, tímidamente, algo de luz solar. Las paredes estaban desnudas, se podían ver las bigas y el cemento que las había unido, sin ningún tipo de recubrimiento, totalmente descuidada. El simple olor a humedad y putrefacción de esa sala me hacían venir nauseas que eran disimuladas por mí, todavía, serena compostura. En estas paredes se observaban manchas de sangre que se entremezclaban con el moho formado en las paredes dando a esa estancia ese olor tan particular y asquerosos.

Miré más detenidamente la estancia mientras intentaba ponerme en pie sin éxito puesto que estaba atada de pies y manos a la pared. Solo pude incorporarme ligeramente y recostarme levemente sobre aquella repugnante superficie. Me di cuenta de que frente a la pared frente a mí había una silla de lo que parecía un frío metal con argollas y cadenas para poder colocar a alguien sin que pueda plantearse ni siquiera el hecho de huir. A un costado de esta, se encontraba un escritorio totalmente destartalado con una silla y tras de este una gran estantería en el mismo estado. La humedad, el moho formado y los pequeños bichos que rondaban se habían encargado de corroer hasta el último centímetro de la sala.

Suspiré con pesadez, estaba segura de que se trataba de una sala de interrogatorios, o mejor dicho de tortura, para los pobres desgraciados como yo que habían conseguido ser capturados.

Mi mente divagó hacia mi antigua tripulación y como se encontrarían. Esperaba con todo mi corazón que siguieran con su aventura y que entendieran que este sacrificio lo hacía por ellos, porque no había nadie en el mundo que se mereciera tanto esto que no fueran ellos. El chirriar de la puerta de la estancia hizo que todos mis pensamientos se disiparan y volteara a mirar. Vi como una silueta se colaba al interior de la estancia. Era una persona de poca estatura, delgado y escuálido con un andar torpe, pero intentando mantener superioridad. Portaba una espalda en su mano que la dejó reposar en el escritorio. No me hizo falta demasiado esfuerzo para saber que se trataba del desgraciado de Spandam, me sonrió con malicia.

–¿Te gusta la habitación que he elegido personalmente para ti? –dijo con maldad mientras emitía una sonora carcajada. Yo no pude hacer más que apretar mis uñas contra la palma de mis manos hasta notar como un hilo de sangre empezaba a caer. Si estuviera en posesión de mis habilidades le hubiera partido la columna vertebral en ese mismo instante– ¿No te gusta? Pues acostúmbrate porque vas a pasar el poco tiempo que te queda aquí. En cuanto consiga todo lo que necesito de ti, haré que desaparezcas.

Vi como colocaba la maltrecha silla que estaba tras el escritorio delante de mí y se sentaba. Empezó a jugar con un juego de llaves que llevaba antes colgado de su cinturón. Estaba intentando provocarme, intentaba desesperarme y que mi semblante frio y sereno se desmoronara. Eso era algo que no le permitiría, no le daría ese placer. Jamás. Ni aunque recibiera la paliza más dolorosa de mi vida, no volvería a desmoronarme.

–¿Ves esto? Son las llaves de tus cadenas… –se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se acercó peligrosamente a mí. No me moví ni un milímetro, retroceder era perder terreno y no estaba dispuesta a complacerle– ¿te sientes tentada a robarlas y escapar? Esta vez no será como en el pasado –me agarró bruscamente de la mandíbula y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, corrompidos por el poder– cuando exprima hasta el último conocimiento y tu última gota de energía y no me sirvas para nada más que para matar el aburrimiento, entonces… pensaré en la manera más dolorosa de hacerte desaparecer y expondré tu cadáver desnudo ante todo el mundo para que puedan observar al demonio en su estado máximo de vulnerabilidad y…

No pudo terminar su sádico discurso ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrever a dos marines que esperaban permiso para entrar. Spandam les permitió la entrada, al parecer llevaban un mensaje para él. El despreciable jefe del CP9 me soltó con desprecio sin ningún cuidado alguno. Noté una punción en mis cervicales, pero disimulé perfectamente el dolor que me había producido. Puse plena atención a su conversación.

–Señor traemos un mensaje de nuestros superiores. Esta sala es de interrogatorios por lo que en una semana se traerá aquí al preso de alto riesgo –explicó uno de los hombres con seriedad.

–¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? –respondió Spandam con fastidió mientras se levantaba del aisento.

–Es ovio, Nico Robin se encuentra aquí. Deberá abandonar esta sala y buscar una celda para ella, podría ser peligroso que dos criminales de su nivel estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación –concluyó el otro marine. Spandam rio como un poseso y luego los observó.

–No hay de que preocuparse, pueden utilizar la sala siempre que quieran, siempre y cuando la dejen a ella dentro –contestó mientras se frotaba las manos, algún plan macabro estaba tramando, de eso estaba segura. Tragué saliva con fuerza.

–Pero Jefe Spandam si… –fue interrumpido por el desgraciado de mi torturador.

–¡Pero nada! –gritó con furia Spandam e hizo retroceder a ambos marines– ¿no os parecería realmente divertido que pasaría si dejamos a uno de los infames piratas de Barbablanca en esta sala con ella?

–No le seguimos… –dijeron con voz temblorosa.

–Pues está claro, ella atada a la pared con sus cadenas y él otro preso encerrado en la habitación solo portando sus brazaletes de kairoseki –un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo de extremo a extremo y por primera vez desde que me encontraba en el cuartel general sentí un tremendo miedo envolverme– será todo un espectáculo ver como la destrozan viva, sentirá lo que realmente es el dolor y entonces si que de verdad deseará estar muerta y suplicará hasta su último aliento de vida.

–Necesitará una autorización de algún superior para llevar a cabo esa práctica, piense en que quizá puedan llegar a escapar –Spandam se paseó por toda la habitación con una repulsiva sonrisa triunfante mientras susurraba cosas que solo entendía. Se paró frente a mí y se colocó de cuclillas. Me agarró de la mejilla toscamente y me acercó más a él– tengo inmunidad para hacer lo que me plazca, Aokiji me dijo que podía hacer todo lo que creyera conveniente. De todas maneras, no pasará nada, yo me quedaré supervisando mientras hacéis lo que tengáis que hacer con el otro.

–De acuerdo –respondió uno de ellos no muy convencido. Se disponían a marcharse cuando Spandam los detuvo.

–¿Quién es ese prisionero tan temido? –preguntó con notoria curiosidad.

–Es información clasificada que no podemos revelar ante otra criminal. Sin embargo, le recomendaría que leyera el periódico –el marine le tendió amablemente un diario perfectamente plegado– no es un secreto para nadie, toda la curiosidad que tenga la puede resolver leyendo las primeras páginas.

–Entonces, si lo sabe todo el mundo, ¿por qué narices no me lo podéis decir? –dijo mientras arrebataba de mala manera el periódico de las manos del joven marine. Lo observaba expectante y pude notar como su cara palidecía y empezaba a toser con fuerza– no puedo creerlo… –me miró y se carcajeó con su típica risilla de enfermo mental– será interesante ver que te hace.

–¿Quién es? –conseguí articular intentando esconder mi miedo. No quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente del psicópata que tenía delante, pero sin duda era capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa. Me miró sorprendido pues no esperaba que pronunciase ni una sola palabra.

–¿Tienes miedo? –me mordí el labio mientras pensaba una respuesta inteligente que lo enfadara.

–Me extraña que algún pirata de esa tripulación se preste a tus sucios juegos –arqueó una ceja– ellos tienen incluso más principios de los que podrías tener. No creo que sean seres tan despreciables corrompidos por un poder que ni siquiera son capaces de controlar.

–Maldita estúpida, ¿cómo te atreves a insultarme? –levantó su mano y me golpeó el rostro con el dorso de su mano, acto seguido me dio con el puño incrustándome todos sus nudillos en mi mandíbula haciendo que tuviera que voltear la cabeza para recobrar el aliento– aún así, no dejan de ser piratas. Será interesante verte como objeto sexual de un infame pirata. ¡La gran Nico Robin, el demonio en vida, reducido a la nada! –Comenzó a reír mientras echaba el cuerpo hacía atrás y agitaba frenéticamente sus brazos.

Realmente era estúpido si pensaba que alguien de ellos iba a seguirle el juego. Pensándolo fríamente, son conocidos en parte por sus principios. Pero lo más extraño de todo esto es el hecho de que uno de los comandantes de la tripulación considerada como la más fuerte. Mi curiosidad iba en augmento pues quería saber cual sería el hombre con el que compartiría la celda y, supuestamente, Spandam manipularía para ponerlo en mi contra.

Sin ninguna razón, como en todas sus acciones hacia mí, me golpeó con el puño y me pateó las costillas hasta el punto de dejarme sin aliento durante unos segundos. Después recobré el aliento y me erguí para no mostrar flaqueza.

Vi como se alejaba con rabia de mi y pateaba la silla hasta el punto de romperla mientras farfullaba palabras que solo entendía él. Supuse que me estaba maldiciendo. Desvió la mirada hacia la pata de la silla que minutos antes había roto y la tomo con fuerza. Acto seguido se acercaba peligrosamente a mí con el improvisado bastón en alto y una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

Me golpeó y atizó repetidas veces, tantas que perdí la cuenta, la vista se me nublaba y podía notar como poco a poco empezaba a perder la consciencia. Luché para mantenerme despierta pero la conmoción y el cansancio eran tan grandes que me dejé llevar por mi cuerpo. Solo noté como caía y de fondo la ridícula risa de aquel malnacido.

_**Unos días más tarde…**_

–¡Entra! –oí como alguien ordenaba.

Oí unos pasos acompañadas del movimiento y el choque de unas cadenas. Los pasos eran firmes y seguros, sin duda ni titubeo. Se pararon ante mí y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera Spandam. Ya había tenido suficiente. El cuerpo me pesaba, me era muy costoso respirar y cada inhalación me producía un escalofriante dolor en el pecho. Quería gritar, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para abrir la boca. Estaba en un estado deplorable. Sucia, ensangrentada, adolorida, llena de moratones y cortes… pero lo peor era la incertidumbre. Le mataba seguir más tiempo allí, deseaba morir o, si se presentaba la oportunidad por mínima que fuera, huir de ese infierno.

El crujido de la silla de metal frente a mí apartó mis pensamientos en un instante y me hizo concentrarme en el sujeto que tenía delante. Intenté incorporarme con mucha dificultad hasta poder levantar la cabeza unos centímetros del suelo. Intenté abrir los ojos, que tanto me pesaban y me dolían al contacto de la luz que entraba por la puerta aún abierta. Achiné los ojos para poder fijarme en la persona que estaba sentada y atada en la condenada silla. La penumbra de la habitación chocaba con la fuerte luz que salía del pequeño espacio abierto hacían que mi visión se nublara todavía más. No pude verle la cara porque justo incidía la sombra de la habitación sobre ella.

–Te quedarás aquí hasta que venga el jefe del CP9 con algún soldado, ellos decidirán lo que hacen contigo hasta la hora de tu ejecución –dijo el que suponía que era un marine.

El hombre no respondió, ni si quiera se inmutó. Solo podía distinguir su silueta de entre las sombras. Parecía un hombre alto y musculoso, no llevaba calzado y tenía magulladuras por todo su cuerpo. En uno de sus antebrazos pude divisar un tatuaje, pero no pude descifrarlo, estaba demasiado cansada. Apoyé mi frente sobre el frio suelo de piedra para conseguir una postura un poco más cómoda pues estar atada de pies y manos me permitía moverme muy poco. Noté unos ojos clavados en mí nuca y un aura pesada en el ambiente, intimidatoria, desde que ese hombre había entrado.

Escuché una risa enfermiza en el pasillo junto con pasos cada vez más cercanos, era él, estaba clarísimo. Abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de cuidado y entró con paso triunfante, levanté la cabeza ligeramente solo para corroborar que se trataba de él. Iba acompañado por un par de marines con rango superior al de soldados por las solapas.

–Pero a quien tenemos aquí… jamás había visto tanto poder junto –dijo Spandam con sus ojos inyectados en sangre del éxtasis, como si aquella situación le parecía la más placentera. Era un ser despreciable, apreté los puños. Se dirigió a los marines– ¿entonces han aceptado mi petición? Estupendo, no tenemos demasiado tiempo sino Sengoku y los demás se enfadarán conmigo.

En lo que hablaban pude mirar al sujeto que tenía delante, su cara me era realmente familiar. Era joven, cabello negro ligeramente largo y despeinado. Sus ojos eran profundos y negros, parecía que te desafiara con la mirada. Debajo de sus ojos tenía unas pequeñas pequitas que le hacían restar dureza a sus marcadas facciones. Tenía un semblante entre serio y preocupado, aunque intentaba disimularlo mirando en dirección a sus pies. Realmente me era muy familiar y teniendo en cuenta que era un comandante de Barbablanca era obvio que me era conocido… sin embargo mi cabeza era una olla a presión incapaz de tener algún pensamiento completo coherente. Quizá era por la conmoción que no me dejaba hilar los pensamientos hacia algo concreto, pero de algo estaba segura y es de que me sonaba, independientemente de ser uno de los comandantes.

–Tenemos algo que proponerte –Spandam se dirigió al muchacho– tu ejecución ya es un hecho pero puedes pasar las últimas horas que te quedan con un divertimento –el hombre no contestó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar al estúpido de Spandam quién estaba perdiendo sus nervios– todos saldríamos ganando, tu te divertirías y yo obtendría información que necesito, ¿qué me dices?

–¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza el plantearme tal cosa? –respondió él con una voz varonil y grave. Podía distinguir cierto enfado y decepción en tu voz.

–Si, ya se que no es nada del otro mundo. Nadie la quiere y no está en su mejor momento… pero te puede servir –se acercó a mí, me tomó del cabello fuertemente y me tiro hacia atrás, hice una mueca de disgusto y el me apretó las mejillas. Se giró hacia él como si me mostrara y yo solo podía apretar los dientes y los puños.

El chico me miraba intensamente y me hacia sentir vulnerable pero no me permití apartar la mirada porque me haría ser débil y no lo era. En sus ojos pude ver ira y también impotencia, no sabía si era por mi situación o por estar encarcelado a punto de ser ejecutado.

–No necesito esa clase de cosas antes de morir. Soy un pirata y tengo principios, a diferencia de ti que no sabes tratar a una mujer –contestó él mirándolo con furia. Noté como Spandam se tensaba al sentirse intimidado por ese hombre.

Emití una carcajada ahogada que salió del fondo de mi garganta, por fin ese hombre se sentía vulnerable con tan solo unas palabras del preso. Me lanzó contra el suelo, haciendo que mi espalda chocara con la maraña de cadenas que me sujetaban los pies y me empezó a patear con rabia y furia. Yo no me moví de mi sitio simplemente soporté todos esos golpes hasta que él se cansó.

–Me pregunto cómo puedes seguir llamándote hombre después de tratar así a una mujer –Spandam se dirigió hacia el preso y levanto el puño para golpearlo, pero esté lo miró con ira provocándole al asqueroso hombre un escalofrío y que se detuviera. Spandam se aclaró la garganta y se quitó sus guantes manchados de sangre.

–Por suerte para ti, Portgas D. Ace, esta mujer te hará compañía en la plataforma de ejecución. Ha sido aprobada la propuesta –se frotó las manos, triunfante mientras sonreía. Se volteó hacía mí– así que tienes unas horas para darme la información que necesito para poderte ejecutar hoy mismo y ahorrarnos esta situación. Volveré en unos minutos, espero que estés preparada.

Salió de la habitación y yo abrí los ojos desorbitadamente. Pues claro, el segundo comandante de la tripulación de Barbalanca y hermano de Luffy según comentó una vez. Todos mis nakamas lo conocieron porque se encontró con su hermano en Arabasta. Pero seguía sin encajarme, es alguien extremadamente fuerte y poderoso como para haber sido capturado. Ahora si que tenía una razón para no morir en este antro y escapar, tenía que ayudar al hermano de Luffy si estaba en mis manos porque no soportaría que él perdiera a su ser querido.

–¿Portgas D. Ace? –el susodicho me miró arqueando una ceja– tu eres el hermano de Luffy, ¿verdad? –vi como abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido.

–¿Conoces a mi hermano? –asentí– ¿está bien?

–No lo sé… –suspiré mientras me acomodaba contra pared– era su nakama hasta que me entregué al gobierno.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él con suma curiosidad– ¿sabes si están bien?

–Para salvarlo a él y a los demás de un ataque del gobierno. Oí que escaparon, así que espero que estén bien –él agachó la cabeza con decepción– ¿Sucede algo?

–No, gracias por salvar a mi hermano… –suspiró y yo le sonreí ligeramente– lo último que se de Luffy es que vino a Impel Down a buscarme.

–Tienes que salir de aquí –me miró de nuevo a los ojos y yo sentía un aura envolverme, era intimidatoria, pero a la vez tranquilizadora– no sé muy bien cómo pero… te ayudaré a salir. No puedes morir aquí.

**Final de un capítulo bastante más largo de lo usual. Espero poder actualizar más seguido y poder continuar las historias pendientes.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
